Can't Let You Go
by xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx
Summary: Haruno Sakura...My heart couldn't let you go.. no matter what I did../My heart just couldn't let you go..I couldn't let you go... Uchiha Sasuke/ Rewrite of I like you I hate you I love you SasuSaku and other couples later on
1. Chapter 1

*runs into a cobweb**coughs because of the enormous amount of dust* Konichiwa once again Naruto World! How have you been? I haven't written a naruto story in such a long time!

As I promised like 2 years ago, here's the rewrite of I like you I hate you I love you

It's my own version of Boys over Flowers, which was a korean drama adapted from the manga Hana Yori Dango watch and read them both! Its such a cute manga and drama:)

**Things I will explain so you won't get lost in this story:**

-Neji and Hinata aren't cousins in this story okay? **THEY ARE NOT 8D**

-Sasuke and his group of friends are called the F4 at school because they are the heirs to the richest corporations in Japan

-Sakura and her friends are a year younger(They are in second year high school) than Sasuke and his friends (They are in third year high school)

I hope I have explained enough for now, feel free to ask me questions if you are confused...

Enjoy~

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**

* * *

**Prologue:Before I met you...**

**Sakura's POV**

Life was so much easier... Before I met him. I was living a normal teenage life, working hard in school so I could support my little brother.

But I had to meet you.. I just had to meet you.

I don't know whether it's faith or just some damn bad luck. I believed it was the latter. It was absolutely just a miracle that I got into that school.

Meeting you was probably the worst and best thing that has ever happened to me..

No matter how annoying you were to me...

My heart just couldn't let you go..

I couldn't let you go... **Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sasuke POV**

Faith, I never believed in that kind of crap. I thought it was completely and utterly stupid if you ask me.

Meeting you changed that, completely changed the way I thought about things.

I don't know why I started to like you. _**HECK**_, I don't even know_** HOW**_ the hell I started liking you. You were just this commoner that has miraculously gotten into this prestigious school of mine.

You were just...**Haruno Sakura**...

Someone I knew I would love until I died..

My heart couldn't let you go.. no matter what I did..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 of Can't let you go 8D I hope you enjoy~

**I Repeat:**

-Neji and Hinata aren't cousins in this story okay? **THEY ARE NOT 8D**

-Sasuke and his group of friends are called the F4 at school because they are the heirs to the richest corporations in Japan

-Sakura and her friends are a year younger(They are in second year high school) than Sasuke and his friends (They are in third year high school)

I hope I have explained enough for now, feel free to ask me questions if you are confused...

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Impression**

**Sakura POV**

Walking through the hallways, I drop my mouth in awe. This school,** REALLY** doesn't seem like a school at all. It just seems like a huge mansion where all the snobby rich kids walk around all day. My mother said that if you got accepted into this school, Konoha High, your education path is paved clear all the way up to college.

I think that's just utter crap. You get to college by having good grades and studying hard, not by money. Looking back on how I had gotten a swimming scholarship here, I don't get how they just randomly offered me a scholarship, all I did was defend somebody from being pummeled to death.

I'm happy I got a scholarship here, it's going to look good on a resume when I apply for a job, a good one, when I graduate.

High school is gonna be one heck of a ride.

**End of POV**

Meet Haruno Sakura, 16, a girl who lives with her brother and takes care of him after their parents died in a tragic car accident. She now walks through the vast halls of Konoha High, the most prestigious school there is in Tokyo, after getting a swimming scholarship.

"Wow.." Sakura quietly said as she was trying to find her way around Konoha High.

She continued to walk around the school, totally concentrated on the map in her hand, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Let's see here, that's where my Science class is... And that's where English class is.. There is-"

She was cut off as she bumped into a person she didn't notice was right in her path, he wasn't paying that much attention to what was around him as well.

A loud thump was made by both of them as they fell to the ground. Realizing that sue had bumped into somebody, she quickly stood up and offered her hand to the mysterious figure in front of her.

"I'm so sorry."

As the figure brushed their self off, Sakura realized that the person was a guy. He had long flowing brown hair, and eyes as grey as smoke. He gave off a mysterious aura as well. Definitely cute, in Sakura's standards.

"No problem. I should be the one who's sorry because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

_'How courteous'_ Sakura thought.

"Iie**(1)**, I should be the one sorry, it was my fault."

Noticing the map in her hand, the boy asked,"Are you new here?"

"Hai, I got here through a swimming scholarship.I'm a second year."  
"Well then, you must be very good to be accepted here into Konoha High."  
"Maybe, I don't think I'm that good, I just like swimming."

From afar, the school warning bell had rung. Class was about to begin.

"Ah! There's the school bell. I have to go!" the boy exclaimed. "It was nice meeting you..?"  
"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."  
"Hyuuga Neji,Third year. See you around, Second year"  
"Bye."

Neji dashed through the hallways as fast as lightning, and disappeared from Sakura's sight in a matter of seconds. Sakura wasn't that far from here Math class so she just skipped happily to class, thinking of the cute guy she had just met.

-:-:-

On the way home, Sakura heard a large crowd screaming "It's the F4! Kyaaaaaa!"

"The F-F-F4? Who the hell are they?"

Curious to find out who these "F4" were, she followed the source of the screaming. It lead her to the school entrance. She was really shocked that all these people were gathering all around these 4 people, what was more surprising was the guy she met this morning was one of them.

"It's Neji-senpai.."

Along with Neji, she saw a guy with dark brown hair shaped like a pineapple, a blonde with spiky hair, and a guy with black hair that looked like a duck's butt(At least in Sakura's eyes), he looked like the leader.

Sakura faded into the crowd to get a closer look at these "F4"

A girl, probably from her grade, approached the F4, approached the guy with duck butt hair, with a small cake in her hands.

Shakily she said,"S-S-asuke S-S-Senpai... Please accept this cake, I-I-I especially made it for you."

Sakura saw behind the girl were three other girls already snickering at the timid girl.

Sasuke just looked carefully at the cake for about 5 seconds before he took it, making the girl happy, but he suddenly plastered the cake to her face.

Everyone gasped, then laughed. The girl Sakura saw earlier, she has bright red hair. She proudly said," Sasuke-senpai only eats pastries made by his own personal cook."

This caused Sasuke to just glare at her, then he, and the rest of the F4, walked out the door. Neji though, stopped in front of the sobbing girl and wiped the cake off her face.

"See, didn't I tell you to just give the cake to me? Sasuke has wasted a perfectly good cake."  
"Arigato-gozaimasu**(2)**, Neji-senpai**(3)**."

Neji then caught up with his friends and disappeared into the distance.

"What a jerk! That Sasuke is a real b***h!"

As Sakura said that, the girl with red hair and her friends passed by and were immediately annoyed at her.

"Excuse me miss, why have you said that Sasuke-senpai is a jerk, when he is clearly not."

Turning around, Sakura gave out a reply." Well he is, and who the hell are you?"

"I'm Karin."  
"Risa."  
"Azumi."

"You can call us the 3 beauties of Konoha High!" they said in unison.

"You seem like a newbie, you are, aren't you?"  
"I am, what about it?"  
"You don't look rich. How did you get in?"  
"A scholarship. Have I answered enough of your questions? I would like to go now."  
"Look here newbie, don't ever call Sasuke-senpai a jerk or a bleeping something, or you will be dead."  
"Tch, whatever."

Sakura turned away from them and started to walk away.

"Don't say we didn't warn you commoner!" Karin yelled.

* * *

(1) No

(2) Thank you very much

(3) is used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues in a school, company, sports club, or other group

I hopes you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you look forward to more!

Reviews wud me much loved

xoxox

miki


End file.
